Missed Calls
by RageGirl
Summary: Alex goes into overprotective sister mode when Kara doesn't answer her calls.


Alex Danvers had been worried about her sister before. Kara had a knack for leaving her phone on vibrate every once in a while. But she always answered her phone. Always.

Her phone had been going unanswered for seven hours now.

"I'm sure she just fell asleep," Winn tried to reason with the frustrated DEO agent. He knew his friend, he had already pinged her cell phone to Kara's apartment. "Her phone has been in the same location for five hours now."

"It's only six am Al," Maggie walked to the round table in the DEO headquarters. She looked ragged and tired, being woken up by a frantic Alex just an hour before. "Babe, I'm sure she's just sleeping. She's had a rough week,"

There had been multiple alien attacks over the past four days, remnants of an alien ship finally colliding with Earths orbit. The aliens had mostly been confused and scared but still very dangerous. All had been detained relatively quickly and with minimal damage to National City.

Alex was still pacing back and forth. She knew logically her sister was most likely fine. However, she almost always called for Saturday morning brunch. When Alex woke at 5 am, she had seen that her previous texts to her sister had been unread and unanswered. Kara's last social media post was a cryptic one about finally getting to see the highlight of her day.

Whatever that meant.

And while Alex was thinking about it, Kara had been radio silent for a few months now. She never outright brushed Alex off, but she hadn't been a constant figure in the DEO either. She showed up when they called her on comms and left after the aliens were in holding cells.

"I don't like this. I'm going," Alex started to move towards the armory. She turned around, "You coming?"

Maggie shrugged, it was best to get his over with as soon as she could so that she could get some form of sleep before her stakeout tonight. "Yeah, dibs on the alien gun!" Her energy suddenly renewed thinking about the cache of weapons found aboard the alien ship. "This may not be so bad after all," the detective smiled at the black and orange glowing metal.

"I'll trace the last places her cell pinged at," Winn had already started typing. "It looks like she left CatCo yesterday and then went through the shopping area downtown before heading to the warehouse district? After that," there was some more grumbling and typing, "She was at L Corp,"

Alex's head snapped up, "L Corp?" Regardless of her sisters pleas, Alex still hadn't found it within her to trust Lena Luthor. "What happened after that?"

There was a pause. Winn looked from his screen to Alex a few times.

"Winn!"

The computer scientist visibly gulped. "It went offline around 11."

"What?" Maggie could tell by Alex's voice she was tense. If she was honest with herself, it wasn't looking good for Little Danvers.

"It did come back up around one am," Winn sat back in his seat.

"Stay on comms, we're ten minutes out," Alex stormed towards the exit with Maggie running behind.

The entire car ride Maggie could feel the tension radiating off of her girlfriends body. "Baby, you need to calm down. If Kara really is in trouble, I need you level headed."

They came to a screeching halt with Alex immediately exiting the car and running for the stairs. She loved Kara's building, but the elevator was always too slow.

She tried to calm her heart down after running up the five flights. Alex was now in the zone, uncaring about anything but the welfare of her baby sister.

The agent tried the door handle. As always, it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and immediately started to clear the room.

When she saw it was clear, the observations started coming in. She saw Maggie looking at a broken lamp on the floor. Her girlfriend looked up and pointed behind her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" Alex whispered, turning around. "What the..."

Alex saw the stuffing of the couch and ripped fabric strewn about the living room. Combined with random shoes, knocked over books, a turned over easel and a shirt laying on the floor, Alex Danvers was panicking.

Raising her gun, Alex led The way to the bedroom with Maggie trailing. What she saw there was something she could never forget.

The headboard had been split, the mattress askew, the fake tree in the corner had been knocked down, more clothes on the floor and two figures sleeping on the floor wrapped in a blanket, oblivious to the world.

"KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS," Alex couldn't help but yell.

The Kryptonian and her floor mate shot up.

"Oh my god," Maggie and Alex exclaimed at the same time.

"Way to go Little Danvers!"

"What the hell?!"

Both Maggie and Alex spoke at the same time again. Suddenly the detective was happy she came along. This just kept getting better and better.

"What?" Kara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She and her floor mate had only just gone to sleep a little while ago.

Alex had been staring at the figure next to Kara, covering themselves with their half of the blanket. Kara saw Alex's stare and suddenly remembered the person next to her.

"Can you go in the living room? Let us get dressed," Kara shielded her partner from view.

Once the agent and detective left, Kara turned to her left, "That wasn't really the way I had planned on waking you up," she placed a kiss on their forehead.

There was a low chuckle of a response. "I don't think anyone would ever plan on waking someone up that, darling."

Kara starting to get up and search for any piece of clothing that would grant her enough decency to walk to the restroom. "Kara, I think we're well past the stage of you not walking around naked in front of me," two hands shot up so Kara could help them stand up.

As they stood together, Lena Luthor molded herself to her girlfriends side, "I think we outdid ourselves last night," she peppered kisses along Kara's neck.

Kara let out a low moan, "I barely kept a hold of my strength, that's how badly I wanted you," she turned to hug her lover. "That dress you wore looked absolutely stunning on you," she kissed down Lena's jawline and throat, stopping to nip below her ear.

Lena chuckled and rasped, "As much as I'm enjoying where this is heading, you're sister is going to lose her shit if we keep her waiting any longer," the billionaire didn't need super hearing her the pacing and grumbling coming from the living room. "Let's get dressed," she suggested, opening a drawer.

"Finally," Alex mumbled under her breath, as Kara and Lena walked out from behind the room divider.

Kara stood holding Lena's hand. She wouldn't let her sister intimidate or anger her girlfriend. Maggie took note of the younger Danvers stance and smiled to herself. Something told her that the Girl of Steel may have finally found her match.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?!" Alex suddenly exploded.

To her credit, the younger Luthor squared her shoulders and set her jaw, "Agent, not thats it's any of your business, but that's actually my doing. I had just come back from a business trip and wanted to spend time with my girlfriend without any type of distraction."

"None of my business?!" Alex was outraged.

"Yes that's right," the businesswoman held her stare, "What I do with my girlfriend is my business. There are two people in this relationship and quite frankly, it gets tiring with both of our phones going off at any given moment,"

Kara shrugged, "I hadn't seen her for a week and we missed our three month anniversary," she looked around, "Clearly I missed her.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not enough brain and eye bleach in the world will ever let me forget what happened here," she sighed.

Maggie was just trying not to bust out laughing at this absurdity. "Get it Kara!" She was always happy for positive relationships. "Not let's let the lovebirds get ready while we return this gear to the DEO before J'onn has our asses and by the time we come back, they'll be ready for brunch." She missed Alex's frantic notions to stop talking.

"Brunch?" Kara's eyes got huge, "I'm starving!"

The Kryptonian sped off and returned fully clothed and ready to eat. She had an expectant look on her face, as if everyone else should be ready.

Lena chuckled again, "Not everyone has super speed darling," She started walking towards the bedroom, "While I'm changing, you can explain to your sister how I know you're Supergirl because she obviously didn't judging on her face."

Both Kara and Maggie turned to Alex and giggled. It appeared Agent Danvers was impersonating a fish out of water.

"This may be the best brunch yet," Detective Sawyer said in between laughs. "So glad I answered my phone this morning," she turned to the Kryptonian, "and I'm glad you didn't."

Kara had the decency to blush, "I didn't mean to leave it on silent for so long,"

That just made Maggie laugh even more.


End file.
